International Novel Writers Wikia
Welcome to the International Novel Writers' Wikia Growing as a writer and author takes a lot of work, as does honing one's craft and skill. There are many ways in which to gain knowledge and experience in the field of writing. You can go to collage, study on your own, or just wing it and hope you make it. Anyway you choose at some point as a writer you will ask yourself; "Is there another way to do this?" There are and have been millions of writers, and through the centuries even where the written word did not prevail, stories were still told and passed on. So being a writer isn't just about getting words on a page, it is also about being a story teller - even if all you're writing is a technical manual. It is a great tradition and just by being here you are honoring that tradition. Story telling has brought people together from across the world and through the ages. So in the spirit of being people together, here we are bringing writers together to share information, support, and experience laid down in a repository all can share. Help for Writers Who Want to Write More Than One Month a Year Since the emergence of social media, authors have been better able to connect from around the world to encourage and support each other through groups on sites like Facebook. One such group of authors has been brought together by participation in an event called "National Novel Writing Month," similar events pre-date the current incarnation which began officially in 1999. (See the history of NaNoWriMo here) Hundreds of thousands of writers around the world participate "National Novel Writing Month" - or NaNoWriMo- in the month of November. The goal; to produce a 50,000 word draft of a single novel. We encourage any who aren't familiar with "National Novel Writing Month" to check out their site, read about their goals, and mission - and of course participate in what ever way fits you best. Community ventures are not only a spirited and goal oriented way to get writing, but also many of those who start there continue to write year round (which really is the point). As a community those of us who participate annually, try to help each other during the rest of the year by acting as sounding boards, and advising using personal experience and collective knowledge. But one thing we have noticed lacking in a group setting, as one author put it; "The lack of support for persistent, structured, and evolvable content in Facebook groups - beyond one pinned post and a non-hypertext flat files section - is maddening!" Thus this wikia was born. Here the community is working to include answers to questions we come across frequently. As well as information that though imperative, seems to be treated as guarded secrets the likes of a pharaoh's tomb. Latest activity = = = Discliamer: Please note that this group is not affiliated with OLL or NaNoWriMo as their new name will be. OLL/NaNoWriMo do not endorse, associate nor recognize the NaNoWriMoParticipants group or the International Novel Writer's Wikia as an official or legal representation of their organization. We do not claim to represent OLL/NaNoWriMo in any way. = Category:Browse